


The Story of Us

by NCISVILLE



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, modern day AU, short little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: It's 2016 and Melbourne is sitting on his back porch reflecting about his life and how everything changed the moment Victoria walked into his office looking for political advice and help years back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Vicbourne Aesthetic I made.

    [Vicbourne Aesthetic](http://ncisville.tumblr.com/post/151913687474/for-verily-love-knows-not-mine-or-thine-with)                                                  

 

**The Story of Us**

It had started out so casually. First they’d been acquaintances but quickly became friends and soon after…lovers. It’d been undeniable to everyone around that they were in love. A couple, that by every standard should not work, simply did and was heartwarming to even the skeptics who usually scoffed at the notion of true love. But here was this couple in front of them who selflessly loved the other and put the other’s needs in front of their own. Alexandrina Victoria, a twenty-two year old fresh out of University trying to find her way within the thrall of politics and fifty-two year old William Lamb known to everyone as Lord Melbourne, Special Advisor for the Labour Party. Victoria had sought out Lord Melbourne’s help at the suggestion of her Professor and quickly their relationship moved from professional to romantic. Despite the obstacles of their age and social standing their love blossomed and where once his party was in opposition of such a relationship they quickly saw the error in their view and became ‘Vicbourne’s (as they so affectionately dubbed them) greatest defenders. It only took the better part of half a year before Victoria moved in with Melbourne. For Christmas he got her a puppy and the day of their one-year anniversary he proposed. Not four months later they were married and soon after were told Victoria was pregnant with twins. One move to the suburbs later and the twins were born, William Leicester and Victoria Louise (both had insisted on wanting a child named after the other despite not wanting their own name and in the end decided to forgo their own reservations because of what the other wanted). Together they ruled both the political world and their world at home. They were seen by all as a power couple and one who could rule the world if they weren’t so caught up in each other and their family. But that was exactly how Victoria and Melbourne wanted it. All they wanted was to ensure their children would grow up in a world where they weren’t screwed over by the government. Separately they were just ordinary people but together they were everything others aspired to be.

To Melbourne, all his years of misery were made right the moment Victoria had stepped foot through his office doors and that was exactly what he was reflecting on watching his kids in the back yard chasing Dash around and jumping into piles of leaves, while he sipped his coffee his wife had so kindly made for him on such a beautiful fall day. He was lost in thought, a smile fixed on his face when Victoria came over and sat on his lap, her arms winding around his neck.

“What are you thinking about?” She asked playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Just how happy I’ve been since I met you, and the wonderful life you’ve given me. I never thought I would be married or find love again and here you are. I never thought I’d have another child and yet you’ve given me two with another on the way.” He replied, heart overflowing with joy and happiness, his eyes sparkling and lips pulled up in a smile as he touched the small growing bump of her stomach that held their newest addition.   

“That goes both ways William.” Victoria replied, her own eyes sparkling as she kissed him. 

“How did I get so lucky?” He breathed out, gazing lovingly into Victoria’s bright blue eyes that never ceased to captivate him. 

“Well if I recall correctly you awkwardly stumbled over inviting me to coffee and you looked like if I’d said no I would have kicked a puppy so I graciously put you out of your misery.” She replied, a playful smile on her lips. 

“Oh is that what happened?” Melbourne asked lips twitching as he tried to repress a grin. 

“That’s exactly what happened.” Victoria replied bopping his nose with her finger before trying to stand up. 

Melbourne held her hips down so she couldn’t move off his lap. “And just where do you think you’re going Mrs. Melbourne?” 

“To get my husband a piece of apple pie to go with his coffee.” 

“Of which you’re going to eat most of it and save me two bites?” He asked knowingly. 

“Of course.” Victoria replied with a grin and a peck of his lips, getting off of his lap when his grip relinquished. “It’s your fault anyways. Your kid has such a sweet tooth.” 

Melbourne laughed as Victoria disappeared through the back door into the kitchen. He loved his life, his wife, his children, and his job and he didn’t think it could get much better. 


End file.
